There is known a laminar ring which is used for a power transmitting belt of a belt-type continuously variable transmission for a vehicle and which is constituted by a plurality of annular endless metallic band members having respective different circumferential lengths and tightly laminated on each other to support a plurality of elements arranged along an annulus of the annular metallic band members. For example, this laminar ring is manufactured by initially forming a cylindrical member by welding together opposite ends of a sheet of a hoop or band steel such as a maraging steel or stainless steel, then dividing the cylindrical member at a predetermined pitch in the axial direction, into a plurality of short cylindrical members, subsequently rolling the plurality of short cylindrical members in their direction of thickness, to form a plurality of annular metallic band members having respective different circumferential lengths, then subjecting the annular metallic band members to an aging treatment and a nitriding treatment to improve their hardness and wear resistance, and finally tightly laminating the annular metallic band members on each other. Patent Document 1 discloses an example of the method of manufacturing the laminar ring. This Patent Document 1 discloses a holding jig, which permits the metallic band members to be held without a specific manual operation, irrespective of the difference of their circumferential lengths which is used for the nitriding treatment.